


the pitter patter of tiny feet

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, he's their precious baby boy and they lobe him :'), jihancheol love him too but that's a story for another day, seungkwan is wonhoon's baby, soonhui would quite literally die for chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: "Tiny," Is all Junhui can say, his eyes wide as he stares down at the little life in his arms, Soonyoung reaching a tentative finger out, stroking the babe's cheek oh so gingerly."He's so tiny."Or, Junhui and Soonyoung start a family.





	the pitter patter of tiny feet

**Author's Note:**

> soonhui’s birthdays are coming up so you know i just had to write a piece for my favorite boys~ (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡
> 
> anyways, cheol is implied to be/is trans (y'all this is written by me, a trans writer so pls chill out) so if you're uncomfortable w that, i guess either ignore it or simply choose not to read this fic  
> (and yes, i know kwannie is a year older than channie irl but in this fic they're only a month apart and born in the same year lmao)

It honestly comes as a shock when Junhui finds out Jihoon and Wonwoo have adopted a child. Not because he doubts their ability to raise and love a miniature human being, _no_ , but because they've adopted _before_ him and Soonyoung have. Had you told a seventeen-year-old Junhui this, he would've laughed in your face and insisted you were simply bluffing. But as he sits on Jihoon's ugly upholstered sofa, Soonyoung cradling what seems to be an impossibly tiny infant in his arms, it's clear fate's been working as she should be.

 

Junhui's heart swelling with love as he watches his husband of almost six years lean down and press a kiss to his best friend's son, who burbles happily as Jihoon and Wonwoo snap picture after picture, falling into the role of proud parents like pros. Seungkwan's chubby baby cheeks rosy and oh so pinchable, the dark wisps of hair he had curling near the tips of his ears, his small body radiating that marzipan smell all newborns had. His tiny hands curling tight around the finger that Soonyoung offers, who does a shit job of muffling the excited squeal that slips past his lips.

 

"Shhh," Jihoon mutters, nudging the taller's shoe almost warningly, "You might scare Kwannie," Wonwoo fondly rolling his eyes at his husband's overprotective antics, as Seungkwan certainly _didn't_ seem scared, if anything he appeared to _like_ the sound he'd elicited from the strange man holding him. Jun chuckling at the writhing stare Jihoon shoots Wonwoo in response, Seungkwan oblivious to his father's silent throw down, a throw down that Wonwoo ultimately is the victor of. Jihoon pouting as he mumbles a small  _"whatever"_ before making grabby hands at Soonyoung, signaling that he wanted his baby boy back in his arms.

 

"Soonyoung," He sort of whines, and Jun resists the urge to chuckle at the smaller's childish behavior, "I would like my son back please and thank you." Wonwoo openly snorting this time, Soonyoung pressing another kiss to Seungkwan's forehead before handing him back to his helicopter papa. Who breathes a sigh of relief upon having Seungkwan back in his hold, the child cooing as his daddy peppers his chipmunk cheeks with smooch after smooch. So much so that Seungkwan starts to squirm, face scrunching in displeasure as he kicks his socked feet, and Junhui just knows that the waterworks are about to burst.

 

And apparently Wonwoo does too, as he's quick to intervene, scooping a fussing and slightly red faced Seungkwan out of Jihoon's arms and into his own. Ignoring Jihoon's poorly disguised mumble of  _"fuck off"_ as he instead focuses on calming his son down, bouncing him up and down a few times as he mumbles gibberish to the child. Junhui watching him in awe, as no way did one manage to look so cool while doing something as simple as shutting up a cranky baby, but here Wonwoo was, doing just that. Soonyoung's kick to his shin snapping Jun out of it, turning to his husband with an arched brow.

 

"Wha-" He tries to ask, but the younger simply kicks him yet again.

 

"Well it was nice meeting Seungkwannie," Soonyoung gushes with that dammed smile of his, his eyes curving into crescents, "But I think Jun and I should be going," Said male nodding dumbly as he rises to his feet, Soonyoung slipping his hand in the taller's as they make their way towards the door, both of their minds unknowingly thinking the same exact thing. Jun bidding the family of three his own personal goodbyes as Soonyoung heads off to start up the car, Wonwoo eyeing his Chinese friend knowingly, having seen the moment his feline eyes had lit up with a want for what the couple now had, for a family of his and Soonyoung's own.

 

"Bye bye!" He chirps as he hops in the passenger seat, "Bye bye Kwannie~" The little boy blowing spit bubbles as his fathers wave his small arms for him, and Jun can almost picture him and Soonyoung doing the same with a baby boy of their own, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips as they turn out of the neighborhood and onto the main road.

 

_A baby boy of their own. A child to cherish as a family-_

 

"-hui? Jun-" Soonyoung's tone slightly worried, Junhui's ears going pink at being caught so openly daydreaming, face heating up as he flounders for the "correct" reply.

 

"I want one." He blurts out, and thank god they're at a red light because Soonyoung slams down hard on the break, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

"Wha-"

 

"I want a kid of our own Soonie." Jun's voice shockingly steady despite the butterflies flittering around in his stomach. "B-but if you don't want one then it's-"

 

"I want one too Junnie." And the decision is made.

 

______

 

Turns out adopting a little gremlin of their own is harder than it looks. With Soonyoung and Junhui quickly finding out how fast adoption agencies would turn on them the second they figured out that they were interviewing a gay couple, which honestly hurts more than Jun's willing to admit. Instead swallowing back his frustrations as he puts on his cheeriest voice to recite who he is and why he and Soonyoung are the best candidates for adoption, every answer that comes out of his mouth fallowed by a silent prayer to please just let them make a good impression, to please consider them as a choice for any child needing a loving family to call their own.

 

The stress of it all finally getting to the cat loving male after the agent hangs up after asking Junhui of his marital status, the response of being happily married for almost six years to a  _man_ apparently a less than thrilling answer. Jun sitting there in shock at the silence he's met with, repeating his words before realizing that there's really no point, nor is there any use in calling the agency back either. Pushing his chair back from their dining room table with a sniffle, heading off for the comforts of his bed where he wouldn't be judged for being "soft." But goddamn at least he had a solid reason to be crying to begin with, his heart aching something terrible, slipping out of his joggers as he crawls under the welcoming warmth of his duvet.

 

The first tear rolling down Junhui's cheek just as he hears the door to the apartment open, the sound of Soonyoung noisily slamming down the groceries on their cherry wood table, the Chinese male stiffening where's he's at, clutching one of his many cat plushies to his chest. Silently praying that Soonyoung _won't_ enter the bedroom, but of course he knows his husband will, too cheesy to _not_ give Jun his customary welcome home kiss.

 

 _"Though I do suppose that's why I love him,"_ Jun muses, screwing his eye his shut in some half-assed attempt to appear asleep, _"Even if he can be annoying-"_

 

"Junnie!" Soonyoung's voice rings out, and Junhui fights back a groan, "I'm home~" The dancer's footsteps unnecessarily loud as he flounces about, fluttering from room to room as he searches for his husband, not liking being separated from his Junnie any longer than he deemed necessary. "Junnie? Where are y-"

 

"I'm in the bedroom," Jun calls out, pulling the covers tighter around himself before burying his face into the somewhat scratchy fur of his plushie, Soonyoung's footsteps growing louder and louder as he approached.  _"That's my handsome idiot for you, huh."_

 

"Junnie!" Soonyoung squeals, "I've missed you so _so_ much!" Throwing himself at the human sized lump on the bed, said lump grunting as Soonyoung simply grins, pushing back the covers to plant kiss after kiss to his husband's pretty cheeks, but finds himself stopping when he notices the tear streaks resting there. "Jun?" He whispers, Soonyoung frowning as he gingerly wipes away the fresh tears that catch on Junhui's eyelashes with his thumb. "Is everything alright?"

 

And Junhui sniffles, shrugging off Soonyoung's touch, not wanting to break down over something he should just be able to suck up, a lump forming in his throat. 

 

"Junhui please," Soonyoung murmurs, laying a hand on where he assumes the older's hip is, "I just want to help-"

 

"You _can't._ " He cries, angry at himself for taking away Soonyoung's one chance at fatherhood simply because he fell in love with him. "It's all because of me that we'll never have a child, it's my-"

 

"That's not true and you know it!" Soonyoung interrupts, tone slightly upset, his usual airhead demeanor replaced with upmost seriousness, "We'll get our baby, we'll find an agency willing to take us in—I _promise."_

 

"But what if _none_ of them take us? Jun asks with another sniffle, "What'll we do then?!"

 

"Then we'll go international." Soonyoung replies. "And if that doesn't work, then I'll find some way to get pregnant and have our baby myself!" His joke bringing a small smile to Junhui's face, giggling as the redhead snuggles into his side, lovingly wrapping him in his arms. "But I swear on my life that we'll get our baby bǎobèi, I promise."

 

______

 

"We've had a couple interviews," Junhui explains, little Seungkwan sound asleep in his arms, "But none of the agencies have called back to confirm that we qualify." Jihoon humming sympathetically, as he too understood how shit the agencies could be, him and Wonwoo having gone through hell and back to adopt Seungkwan.

 

"Just be patient Jun," Wonwoo advises, "You and Soonyoung are perfect candidates, even if Soonyoung is a dumb ass." The older squawking at both his name and "dumb ass" being used in the same sentence.

 

"I'm not a dumb ass!" Soonyoung yelps, Jihoon quick to shut him up with one of his murderous glares, raising a finger to his lips as he gestures over to his sleeping son. "Sorry Hoon," He mutters, "But honestly fuck you Wonwoo-" The sound of Junhui's ringtone going off startling both the adults and baby Seungkwan, the infant's button nose scrunching up as he begins to fuss in Jun's hold, a look of sheer panic overtaking his pretty features.

 

"Jihoon help me!" Thrusting a now sobbing Seungkwan into Jihoon's arms, the smallest of the four quick to stick a polka-dotted pacifier into his son's mouth while Jun scrambles to answer his phone. Wonwoo raising a brow, Soonyoung simply shrugging because fuck if he knew.

 

"Wen Junhui? Having friends other than us-"

 

"Shut up you emo fuck, as if you're one to talk!" Jun bites back, before finally answering the phone, "Hello?" His eyes widening as he dumbly nods, Jihoon and Wonwoo sharing yet another knowing look, Wonwoo facepalming when he glances over at his idiot of a best friend, Soonyoung giving him a second shrug as he licks cheeto dust off his fingertips.

 

"Yes, of course," Jun says, "I can't thank you enough, honestly. My husband and I feel like we've been waiting forever." Adam's apple bobbing nervously as he hangs up, lips pursed before he breaks into a shy smile, "We," He pauses, "We've been approved, we qualify."

 

"What-"

 

"We're going to get our baby Soonie," Junhui whispers, feeling his eyes grow wet, "We'll be a family soon."

 

______

 

Soon can't come any sooner, Junhui's heart skipping a beat every time the phone would ring, though he knew better than to keep his hopes too high, not wanting to completely crush his dreams. But he _would_ be lying if he didn't feel a twinge of disappointment every time it wasn't Amber, their adoption agent who they owed everything to.

 

 _"These things take time,"_ She'd told him, _"But I can assure you we're working hard to match you and your husband with a family, so please bear with us."_

 

"Yeah Junhui," He mutters to himself, huffing as he chops up the tofu block into bite-sized pieces and puts them in the skillet, "Just chill out and be patient." Sighing as he leans against the counter, fingertips drumming against the smooth marble in a fashion that would drive a certain bespectacled individual insane. "We can't all be like Wonwoo and Jihoon and score a kid on their first try-" Junhui's ringtone interrupting his little ramble, the male sighing as he sees none other than the caller ID of his dumb ass husband pop up on the screen.  _Fantastic._

 

"Hello? I'm kinda busy here-"

 

"Amber's found us a couple who's agreed to an interview," Soonyoung blurts, "They want to meet us as soon as possible!" Both Jun's jaw and the spatula he was using to cook the tofu with dropping, praying to whatever deity was out there that Soonyoung wasn't simply pulling his leg, because god knows Jun didn't need another breakdown.

 

"Junnie?" Soonyoung asks, a bit concerned at the older's lack of response, as this was good news after all, "Did I say something wrong-"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

"Wha-"

 

"Are they free tomorrow?" Jun clarifies, his heart beating so fast he fears it'll explode, the prospect of them being just another step closer to getting their miracle baby slightly dizzying.

 

"Uh, I don't know," Soonyoung replies, "I haven't called back to tell Amber that we're interested in their offer-"

 

"Oh my fucking god Soonyoung!" Junhui shrieks, "Call her back right fucking now and tell her that we're ready when they're ready."

 

"Are you sure-"

 

"I'm more than sure."

 

______

 

"I'm scared Soonyoung," Junhui anxiously messing with the pearly buttons on his finest cardigan, "Like really  _really_ scared," The couple patiently awaiting the arrival of Amber and her client. Jun personally having found it a tad odd that said client had chosen a small, locally owned bakery of all places to hold such a potentially life changing meeting, but who was he to question?

 

"We'll be fine Junnie," Soonyoung whispers, gently rubbing his husband's knuckles with his thumb, "If Wonwoo and Jihoon can somehow make a good impression, so can we." Jun cracking a small smile at that, though that quickly vanishes when he hears the bell on the bakery's door ring, Amber's striking blue hair coming into view shortly thereafter. Their agent flashing them a wide grin as she gives them a wave, the young boy beside her nervously nodding his head in a greeting of sorts, hand resting atop his very pregnant belly, the two other boys behind him smiling at Soonyoung and Junhui politely. 

 

"This is Choi Seungcheol and his boyfriends Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo," Amber introduces, "They've asked me so much about you," She adds with a laugh, Seungcheol blushing as Soonyoung laughs with her, Junhui shooting the three teens an apologetic look. Jeonghan and Jisoo both waving him off immediately, truthfully relieved the awkward atmosphere was lifted by the redhead's loudness.

 

"So," Junhui being the first to speak, "May we ask how far along you are, Seungcheol?"

 

"I'm almost thirty-seven weeks," The teen answers slowly, "I'm due February first." His lower lip wobbling as he takes in a deep breath, Soonyoung watching as Jisoo gives Seungcheol's hand a gentle squeeze, silently giving him the support he needed to continue. "Which is soon, not even a month away now," Jeonghan taking his boyfriend's other hand, "But it took us a lot of time to decide on choosing this route."

 

And Soonyoung nods in understanding, "I'd imagine so," Jeonghan glancing warily at him, unsure if the next thing that came out of this man's mouth would be a kind comment or not. "It's awfully mature of you three."

 

"Thank you sir," Jisoo murmurs, "Uh, we've read your files and saw that you two were married in Los Angeles?"

 

"Yep!" Junhui says, thinking back to their wedding day with a fond smile, "Have you been there?"

 

"Jisoo was born in LA!" Jeonghan answers for his boyfriend, "He's going back for college this fall." Both Soonyoung and Jun pretending not to notice the sadness that flickers across Jeonghan's face. "Seungcheol and I are remaining in Seoul," The doe-eyed boy nodding solemnly at his boyfriend's words "So you can see why we're considering putting our son up for adoption."

 

"It's a boy?" Soonyoung speaking without thinking yet again, "Shoot, that was an inappropriate time to ask, I'm sorry." But Seungcheol—surprisingly enough—simply laughs, a choice he later comes to regret when the baby delivers a sharp kick to his ribs, apparently annoyed at being awoken.

 

"Yeah," Seungcheol confirms with a hiss, "And he's already a handful." Everyone at the table chuckling at the remark, conversation flowing smoothly after that, Junhui making small talk with Jeonghan and Jisoo while Soonyoung made it his personal mission to get Seungcheol to smile that gummy smile of his at least one more time. Junhui and Soonyoung honestly so impressed with the three teens, their love for their unborn child clear, as they want only the best for him. It's bittersweet really.

 

"They seem to really like you," Amber says as they start to leave, "It's nice to see them smile, they've been through so much. Y'know?"

 

"I can imagine," Jun replies, watching the the trio pay for their pastries, Seungcheol blushing when the cashier congratulates him, Jeonghan snickering as he bites into his cupcake, Jisoo elbowing him without a moment's hesitation. "But at least they have each other, right?"

 

"Oh yes, this baby has brought them closer than close." Amber murmurs, "Anyways, I’ll call you in a week with their decision.” Soonyoung nodding as he too watches the three boys goof about, the fact that they were just kids themselves honestly slipping his mind. Not that he was judging them however.

 

"Wonderful," Junhui sighs, "We can't wait."

 

______

 

"Hey Hoonie?" Soonyoung calls at three in the fucking morning, "Guess what?" The tiny male groaning as he rubs at his eyes, attempting not to wake up Wonwoo as he maneuvers himself out of the raven's embrace, quietly tiptoeing out of their bedroom, awkwardly holding his phone to his ear.

 

"It's three in the morning Soon," Jihoon's voice raspy from sleep, "What the ever-loving fuck could you possibly want?!" And Soonyoung whines, Jihoon peeking his head inside Seungkwan's nursery with a small smile, his baby boy sucking on his thumb as he dreams.

 

"You're no fun!" Soonyoung pouts, "But Junnie and I are having a baby boy."

 

"Wait, are you serious?" Jihoon's eyes widening as he takes in the news, "You're not shitting me, right?"

 

"Nope!" Soonyoung laughs, "He's due on the first!"

 

"Holy shit that's soon!" Jihoon swears, "But oh my god congrats!"

 

______

 

The next three weeks pass by in a blur.

 

Soonyoung and Junhui rushing to throw together a nursery for their unnamed baby boy, Jihoon and Wonwoo pitching in by providing them a simple yet sturdy crib. All four of them painting the walls a soft yellow, a joint effort that ends with Soonyoung's cherry hair streaked with the stuff and Wonwoo's glasses broken. Jihoon and Junhui organizing all the itsy-bitsy baby booties and onesies while Seungkwan snoozed in his baby carrier.

 

"So are you excited?" Jihoon asks while they're taking a break, Seungwan greedily chugging his bottle in Wonwoo's arms. "Baby Kwon's due any day now after all." Junhui's face paling, because what kind of dad to be fucking forgot his kid's due date?! Soonyoung choking on his lemonade as he races to check the calendar hung near their fridge, the first of February circled in bright red.

 

"Bro what the fuck," And Junhui can't tell if Jihoon's more offended at his husband using "bro" or the fact that he cursed in front of their innocent baby boy. "How the hell does the day your fuck—freaking _kid_ is supposed to be born slip past you?" Wonwoo censoring his language last second, Jihoon ready to strangle him despite him having Seungkwan in his hold.

 

"I don't know!" Soonyoung cries, "We've just been so busy!"

 

"IT'S FEBRUARY SIXTH!"

 

"I'M SORRY!"

 

"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!"

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Soonyoung wails, "I-"

 

"Shut. Up." Jihoon seethes, interrupting the two blockheads with a deadly glower, "Please." Taking Seungkwan from Wonwoo with a humph, the babe letting out a tiny cry at his feeding being disturbed, Jihoon muttering a  _"sorry love"_ as he carefully adjusts his grip on his son.

 

"Oops," Soonyoung says sheepishly, "I might have gotten carried away there, huh."

 

"Huh is an understatement." Jihoon scowls, "But it is a scary thing to know your kid could arrive at any second."

 

"You're telling me," Jun mutters, "It's fucking terrifying."

 

"Language," Wonwoo chides, smirking at the soon to be father, "There's a baby present after all."

 

"Oh fuck off!"

 

______

 

"Any sign of the little dude?" Soonyoung asks teasingly, Seungcheol laughing on the other end of the line before answering with a cheery _"not yet!_ _"_ , although Soonyoung picks up on the exhaustion seeped into the teen's words. "Guess he's pretty comfy in there,"

 

"I'd say so," Seungcheol agrees, "But being almost ten days _past_ my due date is beginning to get annoying."

 

"Shit, it's been almost ten days?" And Soonyoung whistles, "Man I'm sorry-" But a high pitched yelp has Soonyoung stopping, a wave concern washing over him, the thought of something happening to both Seungcheol and the child he's carrying making the redhead vaguely nauseous.

 

"Seungcheol? Is everything okay?"

 

"My water broke," The teen cries, clearly panicked, "I'm in labor... _oh god I'm in labor_...."

 

______

 

"Jun," Seungcheol whispers, the Chinese male looking up from his phone, "I-I don't want to give birth." A tear slipping down his cheek as he buries his face in his hands, mindful of the IV in his arm, the steady beeps of both his and the baby's heart monitors filling the otherwise quiet hospital room.

 

"Shhh," Junhui comforts, getting up from the chair he's in to sit down on the edge of the cot, "You'll be just fine. After all, you've made it this far, haven't you?" Seungcheol wiping at his eyes before managing to give the older male a weak smile, one that slips as soon as another contraction rips through his belly, Junhui quick to offer a hand for him to squeeze. Seungcheol groaning as he practically crushes Jun's hand, his doe-eyes screwing shut as he rides out the last few seconds of the contraction with minimal difficulty.

 

"S-sorry," He murmurs, "Thank you for letting me hold your hand." Seungcheol's gaze downcast as he smoothes out a wrinkle in his hospital gown, the reality of the little being he's carrying not going home with him suddenly sinking in. Wanting nothing more than to keep his son with him for a little longer, for time to halt if only for a while.

 

"No problem kid," Junhui replies, shaking out his hand, "Man you've got a grip." 

 

"I'm the one who currently feels like my organs are being rearranged as we speak," Seungcheol deadpans with glare that reminds Jun of a certain hotheaded shorty, "You can't be complaining." The teen biting his lip as he feels the familiar twinge of his muscles starting to contract.

 

"Fair point," Jun teases with a grin, before noticing the pain etched on Seungcheol's face, "Again? Isn't that a bit soon-"

 

"Do you not know how labor fucking works?!" Seungcheol cries, teeth gritted as he mentally screams at himself to breathe.

 

"Of course I do-"

 

"I think....I think I need to push," Seungcheol's voice so flat it's kind of scary, the teen turning to Junhui with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks, his fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Yep, definitely need to push."

 

Junhui sending a quick text to Soonyoung before rising from Seungcheol's bed. “I’m grabbing a nurse, okay, kiddo?  _Breathe_ and  _do not_ push yet. I know it’ll feel like you want to, but hold tight so I can get someone to make sure you’re ready.” Seungcheol nodding as he forces himself to practice his bullshit breathing exercises, putting on a brave face despite feeling like his world was caving in.

 

"Funny how you're already taking after your daddies," He murmurs to the little boy restlessly squirming about, "Both of those morons late to almost anything and everything." Tears welling up as the next contraction hits, the urge to push so fucking strong it's driving Seungcheol insane. A scream tearing from his throat as the next wave of pain hits, and Seungcheol swears he's going to pass out from the sheer intensity of it all.

 

"Cheol!" Jeonghan and Jisoo rushing into the room along with team of nurses, Seungcheol's tears falling as his boyfriends each take a side of the bed. Jisoo pressing a kiss to Seungcheol's temple as Jeonghan slips his hand into Seungcheol's own. But before Seungcheol can say a word, one of the nurses clears her throat.

 

"We need to check how much Miss Choi's dilated," She explains, Seungcheol in too much pain to correct her, instead nodding as two other nurses gently pry his legs apart.

 

"Oh, well that's a surprise," One nurse says with a smile, "The baby’s head is already crowning.”

 

"Wh-what?!" Jisoo exclaims, "But he hasn't even pushed yet!"

 

"Sometimes it can happen with physical activity," She explains, and never has Seungcheol been more thankful that he took up Soonyoung's offer to wander the halls of the maternity ward. "Which I recall you and Mr. Kwon doing, no?"

 

"Y-yeah," Seungcheol replies, yelping as the pressure seemingly set on splitting him in fucking half.  _"Fuck!"_

 

"That's it," The nurse coaxes, patting his thigh encouragingly, "Nice, big push." Seungcheol hesitating, heart racing as he looks over to Jisoo and Jeonghan, the two giving him a determined nod.

 

"You've got this," Jeonghan squeezing Seungcheol's hand while Jisoo mutters words of encouragement. Seungcheol mouthing a small " _thank you_ " as he sucks in a deep breath, before bearing down with all his might, shrieking all the while.

 

The process repeating about five more times, the nurses letting Seungcheol know that the head was out with an excited cheer, all of them commenting on the shock of black hair his baby boy had, his energy almost instantly replenishing.

 

"One more push Miss Choi, one more push and you'll be meeting your baby!" Jeonghan rubbing his thumb over Seungcheol's knuckles, Jisoo leaning over to press a kiss to Seungcheol's rosy cheek.

 

"C'mon Cheol," Jisoo whispers, "I know you can do this."

 

Seungcheol sure _doesn't_ feel like he can, but he nods nonetheless. The fact that he's only minutes away from giving Soonyoung and Junhui the family they've always dreamed of spurring him onward, one last rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. Pushing so hard his thighs tremble from the effort, face beet red as his chest heaves, and he almost feels as though he'll puke. The fire that had been blazing within him dying out just as quickly as it had started, Seungcheol's whole body feeling like jelly as he flops back onto the mattress with a sigh, his tears mixing with sweat as he silently sobs.  _It's over, he's here...._

 

"You did it! You did it Cheol!" Jeonghan cries, Jisoo sniffling as an ear-splitting wail sounds throughout the room, the nurses working quickly to scrub down their baby boy, all the while congratulating the new parents. Seungcheol's heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as a nurse carefully places a crying, squirming, pink little thing onto his chest. The teen hesitating before he brushes a digit across the babe's round cheek, the baby's cries softening as he snuggles into his father's warmth, and Seungcheol just knows he has to hand his son back.

 

"J-Jeonghan," He starts, and Jisoo pulls one of the remaining nurses aside to explain, Jeonghan watching as she takes his son off his boyfriend's chest. Quickly swaddling him up before she looks back at the trio one last time.

 

"Are you sure?" She asks, and they all nod.

 

"Please go let his parents know that their son is here."

 

______

 

"Hey Jun?" Soonyoung asks, his husband momentarily halting his frantic pacing to raise a brow, the florescent lighting of the hospital making him wince.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We don't have a name picked out."

 

Junhui scoffing as he rolls his eyes. "Sure we do, we have-" His eyes going comically wide, "Holy shit we don't-"

 

"Mr. and Mr. Kwon?" A nurse interrupts their startling realization, "Your son's been born."

 

______

 

"So which one is he?" Jihoon asks, Soonyoung jumping as he just now notices his friend standing beside him.

 

"Jesus Christ Hoon!" And the shorter snorts, cat-like eyes still focused intently on the rows of newborns sleeping in the hospital's nursery, scanning for the little boy that he loved as his own nephew.

 

"Sorry," Jihoon says, not at all sounding sorry, "Now answer my question you dolt."

 

"He's the one on the far left," Soonyoung replies, pointing to a cutely dozing newborn with a proud smile. "Isn't he just the cutest?'

 

"He looks a lot like Kwannie did when he was born," Jihoon observes, "Except Kwannie had chubbier cheeks." Soonyoung chuckling before falling quiet, once again watching his newborn son with awe, his heart so full of love for this tiny human behind the glass.

 

"So have you held him yet?"

 

"I'm waiting for Junnie to return before I hold him," Soonyoung answers, "So nope."

 

"And Jun is where?"

 

"He's thanking our son's bio parents," Squealing internally each time he got the chance to use the word  _"_ _son_ _"_ , Soonyoung simply over the moon with joy. "He'll be back soon." A comfortable silence falling over the two friends, side by side as they watch the unnamed baby boy.

 

"Congrats Soonie," Jihoon clearing his throat, effectively getting the older's attention, "If there's anyone who deserves to have a go at parenting, it's you and Junnie."

 

"Awww," Soonyoung croons, "Is our grumpy Jihoonie going soft-"

 

"Can it tomato head!"

 

______

 

"Tiny," Is all Junhui can say, his eyes wide as he stares down at the little life in his arms, Soonyoung reaching a tentative finger out, stroking the babe's cheek oh so gingerly.  _"_ _He's so tiny."_

 

" _Tiny_ needs a name," Soonyoung muses, "He can't be nameless his whole life."

 

"Maybe Jaehyun?"Jun proposes, but Soonyoung wrinkles his nose, "Or maybe not." Their son blearily opening his eyes, his little hands curled into fists as he yawns.

 

"Chan." Soonyoung suddenly says, and maybe it's just Junhui's imagination, but he could've sworn he saw their son smile.

 

"Wha-"

 

"His name," Soonyoung explains, "His name should be Chan. It means " _shining._ " I don't know about you, but I can certainly say he's brought light into our lives."

 

"Chan," Junhui tries, finding the name to fit like a glove, "Welcome to the family Chan."

**Author's Note:**

> fuk i lov e happy endings (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> feedback and kudos are v much appreciated!


End file.
